Dido
by Mme. Raye
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Ukyo and Ryoga after Ranma and Akane's second successful wedding. UkRy but very dark, R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is dark so this is your warning. Also I don't own Ranma 'nuff said.

* * *

**

_The wretched queen, pursued by cruel fate,  
Begins at length the light of heav'n to hate,  
And loathes to live. Then dire portents she sees,  
To hasten on the death her soul decrees:  
Strange to relate! for when, before the shrine,  
She pours in sacrifice the purple wine,  
The purple wine is turn'd to putrid blood,  
And the white offer'd milk converts to mud._  
-The Aenid Book IV

* * *

Ryoga had been traveling for several days and nights when he caught sight of Ucchan's. He gave a loud sigh of relief as he slowed his pace to the restraint. An old woman across the street mumbled so that Ryoga could hear: 

"It's not been the same since last month, I wouldn't bother, young sir." Ryoga shrugged off her words and pulled the curtain aside. To his surprise, the place was deserted. It had a musty smell to it and everything had a thin layer of dust on it. The brave light that beamed in the room had a darkness to it that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ukyo?" He called out looking behind the counter to see if this was a cruel joke. "Ukyo? Where are you?" He asked then frowned to himself. Why had fate picked him, the eternally lost boy, to find someone? He opened all the doors and searched in every drawer to find her. On his last attempt to find her, the white door that he remembered as the restroom for her customers, he squeezed the handle and turned it. It stubbornly wouldn't allow him to open.

"Ukyo?" He yelled through the door. "Are you in there?" He asked as he shook the door hard. "Ukyo! Open up! I'm going to give you one minute then I'm coming in!" Why would Ukyo be in the bathroom? He decided to give her one minute, that should give her enough time to finish her business and if she didn't come out he decided that knocking the door down was the best option. Ryoga had a small smile on his face as he thought of the scene that could unfold. Ukyo in the bathroom, washing her delicate hands, as Ryoga throws down the door. Ukyo then pulls out her spatula and hits him over the head while yelling "Jackass!" over and over again. Since the second wedding, she had a grieving air to her and spoke little, never yelling. The outburst should do them both good, Ryoga ached to be with a friend and he also knew that Ukyo ached to have things the way they were. At least she had Ryoga to yell and smack around.

The minute was nearly up and Ryoga prepared himself for Ukyo to throw open the door. His heart lightened at the thought of seeing her, he never knew he could miss someone like this. It was almost as painful as the longing he had to see Akane. He waited but even the door handle didn't turn. He pushed up his sleeves and took a firm grip of the door handle. He pulled as hard as he could and the lock and hinges broke easily. He gently leaned the door against the wall and peered in, prepared to cover his eyes at any given moment. What he saw took him my surprise.

* * *

Ukyo took her time closing one night and saw that one of her customers left their purse. She curiously looked in it for a wallet so she could return it the next day. She found a full bottle of prescription pain killers in it. She clutched the bottle reading the words over and over again. It's so easy, she thought. She placed the bottle back in the purse and set in under the counter. 

Over the next week, she had no energy to open the store and laid in bed all day. She did not sleep but watched the ceiling, she thought was going to go mad. The owner of the purse never came by, no one came by, in fact. By the seventh day, she went downstairs to the store and looked around. Finding the place dusty and cold, she still couldn't find it in herself to open. A piece of metal that reflected the light caught her eye and she looked down at the abandoned purse. She picked it up and took out the bottle and went to the bathroom, her mind was set. If someone truly loved her, she would give them a half hour to come and stop her, but if not, she would end it all and carry her burden onward. She watched the clock and what felt like days later, her waiting period came to an end. She went to the bathroom and stared at her reflection for a minute and opened a box with a special spatula she received from her father as a child. He gave it to her to help her learn to cook okonomiyaki, as she grew, she could not use it anymore because it was too small. She still kept it sharp to give to her child so that the art of okonomiyaki would live on. She decided that if it hurt too much, she would take the pills. She leaned over the sink with her left hand in it. She grasped the spatula firmly and set the cold steel on her warm flesh. Clenching her teeth, she pushed the steel into her wrist and slid it slowly upwards. With tears falling onto the blood she stared at the now bloody spatula. The pain burned in her wrist and she couldn't find it in herself to slit the other wrist. She dropped the spatula in the sink and fell to the ground in loud sobs. She shakily reached for the pills and pulled herself up again. With her left hand she ran cold water and taking a handful of pills, she threw them back in her mouth and cupped some water with her right hand and drank it to help them down. She started to sob again and decided to lay on the cold, tile floor and was left wonder if anyone really cares.

* * *

"Fuck!" Ryoga yelled out as he went on his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Ukyo!" He cried and shook her hard trying to force her wake up. He saw a bottle of pills on the floor. He stopped shaking her and placed his ear on her icy chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat and thanked the Lord for that. He lifted her up while placing the bottle in his pocket and carried her outside. "Where the hell is Dr. Tofu's clinic?!" He demanded the old lady.  
"Down there." She replied taking a long look at Ukyo and pointing. Ryoga moved as fast as he could to the building with a giant panda out front. He kicked open the door, Tofu was treating a boy with a broken arm.  
"Tofu! Help!" Tofu dropped the X-ray and rushed over to Ryoga.  
"What happened?" Tofu asked while looking over Ukyo.  
"I don't know, I found her like this."  
"Ryoga, I can't do this kind of work. I don't have the equipment." Ryoga placed her on the examination bed.  
"You've got to, she won't make it to the hospital!"  
"I'll do my best. You've got to help me." Tofu lifted up her eyes lids and shined a flashlight in it. "I think she took these." Ryoga handed the prescription bottle to him.  
"Shit!" Tofu cursed and went right to work on Ukyo. Ryoga stood back and watched him try to bring his friend back to life. And to think, he was going to be glad to see his old friend again.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review and let me know 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

* * *

Ryoga sat on a musty old couch and stared at the clock. It was cruel, he thought, the fate of Ukyo. His hand shook in anxiety and he wish he had a strong drink to steady it. Every few seconds his eyes would tear up at the thought of Ukyo dying. He forgot how he got to the couch but in the hectic clinic of Tofu, he managed to call an ambulance, Ryoga remembered the bright red and blue lights painfully echoing in his head. He caught sight of Ukyo's pale face on the stretcher and half of him wanted to vomit. Then Tofu grabbed his shoulders and spoke urgently to him but Ryoga couldn't hear him, he just stared at her beautiful stone face. Tofu climbed in the ambulance and he watched it pull away. Genma, in the chaos switched forms, took his arm.   
"C'mon, boy. We'll go to the hospital." Ryoga remembered the tone of his voice and the lack of emotion behind it. They walked slowly and Ryoga thought about the events.   
"She's going to be ok? Right?" Ryoga partly stuttered to the old man.   
"If they can get those pills out of her." Genma replied calmly. Ryoga glared at him, finding a hatred for the man. How can he be so calm when his son's best friend lay on the brink of death? How can he just be ok with it? Then Ryoga's raging anger died in him and he felt guilt take over his body, stick in his throat, causing his heart to physically ache.   
"I shouldn't have let her alone. I should have paid more attention. I should have gotten there sooner." Genma firmly grabbed the boy's shirt.   
"You can't blame yourself. Ukyo did what she thought was going to fix her problems. She should be thankful you found her." Ryoga let the words repeat in his head as they approached the hospital. They found a stout woman with brown hair sitting behind a desk. Ryoga let Genma do all the talking and stood back to think.   
"A girl was just brought in here, Kuonji Ukyo." Genma said.   
"Yes, Yuki? These people are for Kuonji Ukyo." She announced to a nurse that was looking at a chart. Yuki walked over to them and frowned slightly.   
"I'm Ukyo's nurse. She just had her stomach pumped and now she's resting in recovery. Can you please come into this room?" She asked as she opened a door. Ryoga and Genma walked in and sat in two of the three chairs, Yuki took the last. "First of all, I need to clarify your relationship with the patient." Ryoga winced at the word, why couldn't they just say "Ukyo," patient sounded too final and detached, like she could die any minute. Genma spoke.   
"I am the father of her best friend and Ryoga is one of her other friends. He found her, actually." Ryoga shifted under Yuki's eyes.   
"I was hoping you two might know how we can contact her father, you see with these kinds of cases we really need her parents here. Do you have a phone number?" Genma and Ryoga shook their heads. "Address?" Again, they shook their heads. "Anything, a name?" Ryoga sighed and Genma spoke up.   
"Ukyo never mentioned anything about parents, she kept to herself and her business."   
"I understand."   
"I think she has a father but I'm not sure." Ryoga's voice was raw and it felt like cotton was in his mouth as he spoke.   
"This is a very delicate situation. We can't release her yet even though she can leave. Her parents must be notified and certain steps must be taken."   
"I don't think we can notify them. When I met her father, he was a traveling chef and she was just a little one, to find him now would be impossible." Genma tone gave the impression that the conversation was over.   
"I see. Ukyo's not an adult yet but if we cannot contact her family," she sighed loudly, "we must have someone act as her guardian-"   
"She's the fiancée of my son, I guess you can consider me guardian enough. She's marrying into my family, practically my daughter." Genma spoke faster than usual and Ryoga couldn't see where Genma was going with this ploy.   
"Well, we need to speak privately then." Ryoga understood this as to be his cue to leave and he stood up and slowly moved for the door. He opened it and saw an old couch and that's how he ended up where he is now. He waited for Genma to come back and explain his actions. Genma cared little for Ukyo and hardly wanted her as a daughter. Ryoga couldn't understand why Genma would even try to act as her father. Ryoga figured that he understood little and that was best left at that. He worried most for Ukyo's safety, her deathly pale face haunted his thoughts and when he closed his eyes, that was all he saw. But he remembered the nurse said she was in recovery, did that mean Ryoga could visit? He stood up and quickly walked up to the counter.   
"I want to visit Kuonji Ukyo, can you please tell me what room she is in?" The lady began typing on the computer.   
"She's still in recovery, the doctors say she won't be ready for visitors for another hour." Ryoga nodded.   
"I'll wait."   
"Visiting hours are over at nine, you will only have half an hour to visit."   
"Lady, it's better than nothing." She gave Ryoga a sympathetic look.   
"All right. Sign in, and I call you when she is ready." Ryoga signed a sheet with a pen attached to a chain. He sat and thought about Ukyo. He recalled that Konatsu left Nerima before Ranma and Akane's second wedding but he forgot the reason. Maybe if Konatsu stuck around, Ukyo wouldn't be so lonely. He sighed loudly, Ukyo would have been lonely with Konatsu around. She took Ranma's wedding hard, she really believed that Ranma did love her and her love was so great that she died inside. Ryoga knew the feeling all to well, he also died that day too. He didn't know if he could love again and Akari's desperate attempts to make him better failed and she gave up on him. He was lonely too and ended up wandering to keep his mind busy but that never helped. Instead, he could see Akane's beautiful face in every woman he saw. He could see that one look she reserved for Ranma in every loving couple he saw. And it ate him up inside that he not only knew what thoughts Ukyo had but also the emptiness she had. He could relate to her and in his own way, he could understand.

* * *

After watching the waiting room, trying his hardest not to stare at the people to long, the nurse called his name.   
"Hibiki Ryoga, Kuonji Ukyo is ready to see you now." She called holding a clipboard. "She is in room 18 directly down the hall." Ryoga nodded and walked to the room without the concentration he usually had to get to the right place. He stopped at a light beige door and stared at the number 18 in plain black numbers. Beside the door a clipboard hung with the words "Suicide Watch" written in thick words along the mass of many other words. He slowly turned the icy knob and eased the door open without a loud creak. He slid in and stared at her face. Her lips were pale with a blue tint and all the endless life in her face was gone. Sadly, he thought she looked more beautiful on the edge of death than she was now, rotting inside flesh.   
"Ukyo?" His voice was a quiet call to her. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him for a long moment. He suddenly had the urge to grab her shoulders and shake her until either the life that was in her to return or until her torn heart left her body. When his urge subsided a new feeling of hate rose from the depths of his heart. He hated that she put him through so much when he can hardly manage life now, as it is. He hated that she wanted to end her life, a glorious being that was broken but repairs can always be made and problems fixed. Even problems pertaining to the heart.   
"Jackass." She mumbled with tears falling down her sickly, pale cheeks. His breathing quickened and his head began to spin. He stumbled to the bathroom door and dropped down to the toilet and vomited loudly into it. Once he felt satisfied, he rinsed his face in the sink and wiped it off with a paper towel. When he returned to her room, she was sitting up and had a concerned look on her deathly face. Her cheeks, once soaked with tears, were dry and had a yellow tint to it that made her look even more unnatural.   
"Are you ok?" Ryoga wondered why she even bothered to ask that question, clearly he wasn't.   
"Fuck you, Ukyo." Was all Ryoga could reply. Ukyo shifted in the bed and turned her head away, avoiding his eye.   
"Well, fuck you too, Ryoga!" She wiped away the angry tears before they could leave her eyes. "Why couldn't you just leave me to die?" She asked with her hands shaking. Ryoga grabbed the sides of her bed and lunged his face close to hers so that she was forced to look at him. He stared deep into her turquoise eyes and replied:   
"I should have." Her shock turned into fury and raised her left hand to slap him. He caught her arm and held it firmly. He then squeezed as hard as he could on her arm while looking at the bandages. "Does it hurt?" His question was answered when she squirmed in agony. He released her when he saw the look of terror in her eyes. She moved back in the bed and choked on her sobs. He slowly sat close to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't struggle but rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." His deep voice undulated in her ears. She tried to steady her breathing so she could speak but found it difficult.   
"Me too." Was all she could manage.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I hope the dialogue was ok enough, this story will mainly have Ryoga's thoughts.

a: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, this couple is going to have a long hard battle with lots of struggles. In this chapter I mentioned what happened with Konatsu and Akari and why they aren't in this story. I'm really glad you reviewed and I hope you continue reading/reviewing!

Shadow's Girlfriend: Don't worry, I'll continue. Yes, I know, poor Ukyo but things only get worse for her and Ryoga. I'm not going to torture them but I don't think the relationship will work if there isn't just a bit of suffering. Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

* * *

Every time Ryoga visited Ukyo, he found her sitting by the window looking out of it. When she heard the creak in the door which usually happened when you open 3/4 of the way, she would turn her head to him and give him a distant smile. Her eyes sparkled slightly and her cheeks would turn lightly pink as if embarrassed to be found looking out of the window. Ukyo talked a healthy amount, she would describe her counseling to him and excitedly told him that she would be leaving soon but she would still have to see her counselor. Ryoga found it easier to talk to her the more he visited and you could call them close friends even. Ukyo never mentioned any other visitors and Ryoga wondered if she had anyone at all besides him stop by to see her. That idea upset him at the same time as pleased him. He pitied the fact that she was completely alone like him. But the pleasing feeling of knowing that he was the only person she saw and she probably looked forward to seeing him. He understood that whenever she blushed when he brought her food was because the fact that she really looked forward to seeing him. He decided to pick up some American food for her to eat. He walked to her corridor and to her room. She was sitting in a chair, reading a novel.   
"Hey Ryoga." She smiled but it seemed more distant than normal.   
"I brought you food Ukyo." He handed her a bag and sat down with his own. They both ate with little talk other than Ukyo thanking him for the food. "You want to go on a walk?" Ryoga asked after she finished the last bit.   
"I don't think I can, yet. I'm under suicide watch." Ukyo smiled as if she found it humorous. Ryoga couldn't find any humor at all, his brows knitted together in confusion and embarrassment.   
"Oh, are there any books or movies I can bring by?" He asked and Ukyo turned her back to him. He never realized how long her hair really was. She must have let it grown since she arrived here, the ends nearly reach her bottom. It had darkened also, no longer a deep brown, it looked like smooth coal against her pale skin.   
"Oh, I'm fine." She replied breaking his thoughts. She sat on her bed and faked a yawn. "I'm sleepy, Ryoga." He took the hint and stood up.   
"I need to get going anyway, I'll be seeing you later." Ryoga picked up his things and slipped out of the door but not without catching one last glance of Ukyo. She lay in bed and stared at the wall which had nothing on it. Ryoga sighed and eased the door shut. Once he turned around, a stout woman stood behind him.   
"Hello, Ryoga, might I have a word?" She asked as she made a motion with her head that they walk and talk.   
"Sure." Ryoga replied while releasing the handle and walking with her.   
"It's about Ukyo. I'm glad that her counseling is progressing although yesterday she made a request." Ryoga nodded.   
"What?" The nurse breathed out loudly like she didn't want to say what she had to say.   
"She doesn't want you to visit her." Ryoga blinked and his body tensed.   
"What? Why?" Ryoga asked but it sounded more like a demand. The nurse frowned at his reaction.   
"It's her right as a patient that while she heals, she can permit certain visitors and not others. You have to understand that she's in a very weak state and as a part of her recovery, she doesn't see it fit that you visit."   
"I'm her only friend now, that makes no sense." Ryoga regretted that he spoke. He sighed before the nurse could find the words to explain. "You know what? I don't care. You can tell her that. I don't care anymore. No, don't tell her that. Tell her, I'll see her when she gets out." The nurse nodded.   
"Of course." She left to work but Ryoga's feelings still felt hurt. He saved her life, wasn't that enough for him to be a part of her life? He then realized that she didn't want to be alive to begin with and he just complicated things. Ryoga shrugged and decided that it was best not to analyze the situation. He knew it would be a while before Ukyo could be released and even longer for Akane and Ranma to return. He decided that the best thing for him to do now is something he perfected over the years: wandering.

* * *

Ryoga stumbled on to Nerima around a month later. He found the Tendo Dojo easily enough and smiled once he heard the bickering newlyweds as he approached the lawn.   
"Gee, Ranma! I'm sorry that I wanted a fixed roof over my head! I asked you last week to start and look at it! A helicopter could land in our bedroom!"   
"I was working on the bathroom! What do I look like, the resident handyman? If you are so worried about it, why don't you fix it? You're man enough to do it!" Ryoga's smile grew.   
"That's not what you said last night!" Ryoga internally winced.   
"Hello?" He called to see if the couple would notice him. Unfortunately, they didn't. They continued to have a yelling contest so Ryoga decided to roam around Nerima and see if anything has changed. As he walked around, he smelt a familiar smell that made one part of him go run to it and another part hesitate. He pulled aside the curtain and found Ukyo behind the grill cooking. She looked up at the new customer and gave him a faint smile, a slight tug at the cheeks. He sat down and waited for most of the customers to leave before he approached her.   
"Hello Ukyo." He greeted formally. Her slight smile turned into a frown and then back to a smile.   
"Oh Ryoga, where have you been these last few days?" She asked.   
"Around." Ryoga replied as Ukyo took a seat across from him.   
"And you haven't stopped by?"   
"You didn't want visitors, I was told by the nurse." Ukyo's smile transformed back to the frown.   
"That was at the hospital. I wasn't in my right mind." She explained in a low voice.   
"Well, that really bothered me." Ryoga surprised himself, he never had been so open with his feelings but it felt natural to tell her. He used to tell her everything, she would feed him and listen, though he got the feeling that she was scheming in her mind instead.   
"Ryoga-"   
"Why?" She stared at him and he saw that she tried to conjure the right words to say.   
"I don't know." He sighed, clearly disappointed by the answer. He thought constantly about the reason, he knew beforehand that he would not be satisfied with any answer. Her answer, however, left him completely displeased. He stood up and gathered his things.   
"I understand. I'll see you around." He decided he had no intention to see her again. They were no longer friends, by his standard, and he could care less if she decided to take her life again.   
"Bye Ukyo."   
"Are you sure you don't want-"   
"Bye Ukyo." She understood what he meant.   
"Bye Ryoga."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, it's not the end! I'm just getting started!

RyoUkyo Fan: Thank you for reviewing and here it is, there's more on the way too!

Dark Master Schmidt: This isn't a really dark chapter but I'm going to stir up more darkness and drama between the two. I'll work on the formatting another day, yeah, I know it kinda sucks. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

a: Thank you again for reviewing! I only mentioned Ranma and Akane briefly in this chapter but I plan that they will have a major role yet to come.

Hououzaa: Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Best wishes to you to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

* * *

She held his head with her hand as he looked up at her with an odd smile on his face. He lifted his hand but it trembled in the air with pain. He traced a line from her temple to her chin with his fingers, staining her pale face with deep red.  
"How did you think this was going to end?" He asked her.  
"Not like this." She replied.  
"There's no other way." He closed his eyes and he still had that odd grin. A content smile.

* * *

Ryoga found himself staring at the Tendo Dojo. How did he end up here when he meant to find Jusenkyo? It had been nearly three months since he last stumbled upon the dojo, his heart still beat with sadness as he listened to the argument between Akane and Ranma. Does he dare enter now? Will Akane receive him kindly? What will he say to Ranma? He contemplated the idea for another minute but a voice distracted him.  
"Oh Ryoga!" She sounded excited to see him but his heart did not lift like it used to. This strain brought from the marriage took it's toll on him every day and all he seemed to think about how nothing could ever be the same. "I haven't seen you around! Where have you been?" She shifted a bag of groceries in her arms and Ryoga held out his arms to help her.  
"You know, around. How's it going Akane?" He asked relieving the bag from her and following her inside.  
"Fine, a bit crazy lately." She opened the door for him and led him to the kitchen. "You know, Kasumi married Tofu and they moved out. Father was so upset but he got over it quickly once I told him that, well," She stopped unpacking the grocery bag to blush. "I'm pregnant." She had a wide grin on her face and Ryoga's heart dropped deeper into his chest. He knew he should feel glad for her because she is his friend but how can he congratulate her knowing that others suffer from this news.  
"Wow." Was all he could manage as he tried to distract himself by playing with left over crumbs from breakfast on the table.  
"Yeah, I mean everything's changed." She finished placing the last item in the refrigerator and sat at the table with him. She popped out of her chair in realization. "Oh, do you want some tea?" She offered him but he shook his head 'no.' Akane still took out a kettle and filled it with tap water.  
"Is that all?" He asked, Akane suddenly dropped the kettle onto the burner making a loud "thunk" noise.  
"No." She sighed and took a seat at the table. "Ukyo." She paused and Ryoga raised an eyebrow.  
"Ukyo, what?"  
"She's gone." Akane's voice was filled with fear, fear of Ryoga's reaction to the news.  
"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked.  
"I mean she's gone. You know, moved on to a better place." Akane stood up and went over to the kettle even though the water still sat placidly. Ryoga stared at her back and thought about Ukyo. "I'm really sorry." She couldn't face him. "Genma told me that you two became close while...during...you know. After you left, she seemed upset, Ranma and I thought it was nothing until she left." Akane opened a drawer and pulled out a white envelope. "Ranma never saw this, I didn't want him to try to read it, it's yours. You should read it, it's the only thing she left behind." Akane placed the envelope on the table and Ryoga stared at it. He didn't even know if he had the strength to read it. He had saved Ukyo from killing herself and when she needed a friend, he left her to suffer more until there was no one to save her. He rubbed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"Would you stay for dinner? I'm sure Ranma would love to catch up on old times." Akane's voice had a fake kindness to it that Ryoga never heard before, he hated that she could be so kind to him when it was his fault that Ukyo is dead. He hated that she could love the same man that Ukyo loved. He hated that she mentioned his name, his rival, her lover, his enemy.  
"Oh, no Akane. I should get going." Ryoga stood up and with a quick movement he picked up the letter and crammed it in his pocket, not letting it linger in his fingers.  
"Well, are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Ok." She gave a disappointed sigh but Ryoga knew that she was really relieved. Dinner wouldn't be spoiled by a fight tonight and their humble house would be free of Ryoga's presence. Akane saw him out. "We have missed you, you should visit more." Akane gave him a warm smile but Ryoga felt nothing for the woman.  
"Good luck with your family." He bowed and began walking away. He found a park bench to sit on and clear out his mind. He felt like he had nothing anymore, everything had been stripped off him. He didn't even see a point any more. He realized that he had never truly hated Ukyo. He never truly loved Akane. He wish he could have Ukyo once more, tell her that he cared a lot about her, maybe he loved at some point. He sighed, he knew his feelings changed once he saw that pale, sick face on the stretcher. He loved her then and he still loved her fully. He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and regret gnawing at the emptiness in his heart. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and stared at the wrinkle of the paper. He pulled the flap open and eased out the letter. He opened it slowly and sighed, slowly he began to read.

* * *

"Hello!" A woman called from outside. Akane smiled and opened the cupboard.  
"I'm in the kitchen, come in and have a cup of tea!" Akane yelled while pulling out another tea cup. She slowly poured a cup of tea and set it down directly across from her.  
"Hey there! I just got in!" Akane took a seat and watched the other woman take her seat. "You look great!"  
"Thanks Ukyo." Akane smiled and sighed. "Oh, Ryoga came by an hour or so ago"  
"Ryoga? Wow, I haven't seen him in a while." Akane watched the expression change on Ukyo.  
"I told him you were gone, he seemed upset. Did you two have a thing?" Akane asked and Ukyo bit her lip.  
"Did he really sound upset?" Ukyo's eyes sparkled in hope.  
"Yes, really upset." Akane sipped her cup and smiled at Ukyo's grin.  
"I can't deny that I do miss him. I think it's because when he left, it didn't go quite to plan."  
"I think it's because you like him," Akane grinned, "maybe even love him." Ukyo blushed.  
"Don't say things like that. I haven't seen him in months, who knows what feelings I have." Akane considered her words.  
"Well, you should at least talk to him." Akane stood up and cleared away the cups and tea kettle.  
"I don't know if he would want to talk to me, I really hurt his feelings."  
"He seemed really upset Ukyo, like he really wanted to see you."  
"Really?" Akane rolled her eyes.  
"Duh, I would never lie to you. I mean we did help you move back to Kyoto and I held on to your letter. I gave it to him." Ukyo's cheeks burned.  
"I don't know if I can face him now."  
"Of course, it's the same Ryoga before."  
"I put personal things in it, it will be awkward." Ukyo picked up a towel and began rubbing the table.  
"So what? He likes you, maybe loves you. I think it's worth it."  
"You're right." Ukyo smiled and set down the towel. "I think I'll go find him."  
"Yes, I think he should still be around."  
"Thanks Akane."  
"No problem Ukyo." They hugged and Akane watched Ukyo leave her home.

* * *

_Dear Ryoga,  
I wish I could have told you this in person but I did not do this because of you. I care for you. That's why I didn't know how to put my answer earlier. I thought it over and the reason why I couldn't tell you is because I didn't know why myself. I know I was ashamed of what I did and I hated the idea of you seeing me weak. At the time, the best solution was to push you away and I realize I shouldn't have. I'm sorry that I'm so weak and I hope we'll see each other again someday. -Ukyo_

* * *

Ukyo had checked into her hotel and thought about the recent events. She planned on visiting Akane and Ranma ever since she heard news of their pregnancy. She also wanted to congratulate Kasumi on her wedding and give her a present. She thought it was funny how fate had brought Ukyo and Ryoga together in Nerima and Ukyo had the sure feeling that she was meant to be with him, after all, he showed up to the Tendo Dojo hours before she did. He had the letter and now she would find him and hope that he would accept her into his heart and they would at least be friends again. Ukyo blushed at the idea of love, she put on her low cut, chef outfit and headed out to find Ryoga. She wandered near the dojo but she found no trace of him. She did not find him and decided to head over to her old restaurant. She had a vague smile on her face as she followed the familiar path of what she used to call home. She stopped walking and saw a man standing on top of the building.  
"From death alone I seek my last relief." He said before diving off the building. Ukyo watched as he hit the pavement, his limbs twisted in an unnatural way. Ukyo broke into a dash as she rushed to the man's side. Once she was a few feet away, she recognized the yellow cloth and her heart dropped into her chest. She fell to her knees and took his bruised hand into hers.  
"U-ukyo." He stuttered and Ukyo nodded, trying to swallow a huge lump in her throat. "I thought you were dead." Ukyo shook her head.  
"No, I'm right here." Her voice was soft and filled with a sadness that she couldn't even bear to listen to.  
"I'm sorry." She hushed him with a finger.  
"It's ok, you're going to be ok." She assured him with a teary smile, he smiled back but his teeth were covered in crimson blood.  
"I'm glad to see you again." He whispered slowly to her.  
"Me too." Ukyo brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, you misunderstood my letter, I moved to Kyoto." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body.  
"Honest mistake." Ukyo began weeping despite her wanting not to.  
"I don't want you to die."  
"It's ok." Ryoga reached up and stroked her cheek with his bloody fingertips, staining her cheeks. "I've never been truly alive." He withdrew his fingers.  
"I don't want you to leave me." Ukyo sighed deeply and tightened her hold on him, she hoped that as long as she held him, he wouldn't die.  
"How did you think this was going to end?" He asked her.  
"Not like this." She replied.  
"There's no other way." He closed his eyes and he still had that odd grin. A content smile. "Your face can't haunt me anymore."  
"I didn't want it to haunt you to begin with. What should I do now?"  
"I don't know." He smiled. "Isn't this funny, I kill myself because I thought you were dead but this whole time you weren't." He laughed.  
"It's not funny."  
"It is, it's fucking hilarious." Tears fell from his eyes and his laughs turned to sobs. "Fucking hilarious." He repeated in his sobs. "It hurts, make it stop."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Make it stop."  
"You can't expect me to-"  
"Do it." His face and voice were serious. "Stop the pain." Ukyo gently laid his head on the ground. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Sweet dreams, Ryoga." She whispered on his lips. His eyes were already closed when she took his head in her two hands. With all the strength she could muster, she broke his neck, ending his suffering. Ukyo stood up and stared at the blood on her hands, blood that would never go away.

She had tried before but failed, Ryoga stood in the way. Now that he was gone, she couldn't fail. She found in his pocket, a small carving knife. She set the blade on her wrist but could not find it in herself to do the deed. She stared at Ryoga.  
"Fuck you Ryoga." She whispered and tossed the knife away. "Fuck you Ryoga." She said louder than before pounding her fist into his dead body. She threw back her head and screamed loudly into the sky: "FUCK YOU RYOGA!!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the language at the end of this chapter. I've got one left then...it's finished. Yes, one more chapter. Ranma will play a bigger role. If the layout sucks, I'm sorry. I have no patience to make the layout look nice.

Hououza: Thanks for reviewing again. Ranma really didn't have much of a role except getting Akane pregnant...The next chapter should include Ranma. Best wishes to you!

RyoUkyo Fan: Thank you for reviewing again, well, the end is approaching, as much as I enjoyed writing the past 3 chapters, it was hard to get inspiration to write a million chapters.

a: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I also get tired of those types of fics. That's why I wrote this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reviewing!


End file.
